


Government Hooker

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN MINI-SERIES [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smutty goodness, but only at the beginning, just read the summary and notes, triggering themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: supreme leader kylo ren chose you out of the lineup to be the mother of his first-born child, which all sounds well and good. until you both feel the spark.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN MINI-SERIES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958767
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: here’s the first part of another mini-series that i’ve decided to write! yay! this is a darker chapter with the darker themes, but i promise that it gets better by the middle of the chapter,...and there will be a happy ending, so do not fear!! major brownie points and kudos if you know where the title comes from! spoiler alert...its a song by the amazingly talented lady gaga. anyways, hope you enjoy part one! thanks for all the love and support <3
> 
> PAIRING: reader x kylo ren
> 
> WARNINGS: possibly triggering themes (only the first part). smut. language.
> 
> AUTHORS WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect from this work): some rough themes in here, damn its a dark at first, women being auctioned off, women being inspected, inappropriate and non con groping/touching, but then it gets better!, the reader loves teasing kylo, and kylo secretly likes being teased by her, instant chemistry, good and (mostly) consentual smut (reader is trying to convince herself that she hates him and doesnt like it but she really does), it got fluffy at the end lol oops, i regret nothing, ummm i think thats about it for this one.
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

“Line up! The Supreme Leader will be here any minute!”

You took the last spot in line while the other women straightened out their hair and touched up their makeup. They were all desperate to be chosen by Supreme Leader Ren. You just stood there and rolled your eyes at the facade of glitz and glamor. You knew what this truly was: the auctioning of women. You’d been to several auctions, men groping your body and inspecting you like livestock. You would love to get out of it, you really would, but you weren’t dealt the cards in life. So, here you are.

The doors fly open and in walks two men in white armor and in the middle of them, the Supreme Leader. Mask on and draped in black robes, he looked as intimidating as the stories you’d heard about him back home. He took a quick look at the lineup and you could’ve sworn that his gaze lingered on you for a moment longer than the rest before he walked up to the first girl in line. He looked her up and down quickly and then made a shooing motion. He did the same to the second girl, and the third. The fourth he looked over a little more, but then discarded her as well. Now, it was only you. You didn’t have much hope because you never got picked. He stopped in front of you, looking at you for a moment before motioning for the white armored men to come.

His electronic voice spoke. “Hold her down.”

The two lunged forward, siezing both of your arms as you fought against them, kicking your legs and trying to pull away from their grip. The dark figure in front of you lifted a hand and suddenly, your body froze and you were unable to move.

He spoke again. “Fiesty little whore, aren’t you? I like that.”

Your eyes narrowed and you twitched your upper lip in anger as he approached you. He lifted his hand up to grab your jaw, forcefully tilting your head side-to-side and up-and-down. He ran fingers through your long hair before bringing your head back to the center once more. He forced two gloved fingers into your mouth, scissoring them out to spread your mouth open before bending his head down to look inside, humming in content. Then, he moved both hands down your body to your breasts, squeezing and holding them through the thin fabric of the bra you were wearing. You tried to move your head away, not wanting to see your body be used in this way, but you were helpless against the invisible hold that had frozen your limbs.

All you could do was watch as he knelt down in front of you, running his hands over your stomach and then fanning them out to run over your hips, squeezing them for a moment before reaching the hem of your thong. He brushed up against it before running his hand further down until they reached your knees. Then, you felt them trailing up the insides of your thigh as he stood back up, grabbing your crotch in one of his large hands, holding it for a moment before he began pulling back, making sure to graze his fingers along your slit before pulling away fully, only to push you into him and wind his arms around your torso to grab your ass. After touching and squeezing for what felt like forever, he smacked both cheeks and then brought his hands back up to cup your jaw. He gave a light pat to your right cheek before backing up and turning to the agent who brought you here.

“I’ll take this one.”

He turned back to you, letting the invisible hold on you go before speaking to the guards.

“Take her to my quarters.”

With that, you were pushed forward and began walking with a guard on either side of you.

\- - -

The guards typed a code into the pad beside the large metal doors, causing them to fly open, revealing a spacious suite. They threw you onto the cold marble floors,

“The Supreme Leader will be here soon to claim you.” One of them said before you heard them both chuckle and leave, doors closing behind them.

You sat up and tucked your knees into your chest, afraid to move from the floor. Soon enough, the doors flew open again and the dark masked man walked through.

He approached you before tilting his mask down to look at you.

“Stand.”

You slowly untucked your knees from your chest before standing up, eyes glued to the floor. He extended his hand, grabbing your jaw and forcing your head up until your eyes met his mask. You just stared at each other for a moment before his voice broke the silence.

“So beautiful.” he mused. “Do you know what your purpose is, little one?”

“First of all, I have a name. Y/N. And second, to answer your question, I’m now your personal whore, avaliable whenever your want to get your dick wet.” You said sarcastically.

He chuckled. “In a sense, yes. But I have something bigger planned for you, Y/N. You’re going to bear my child.”

You went wide-eyed. You were gonna have his baby?

“But, I-”

“Don’t worry, you’ll do just fine.”

“That’s not what I wa-”

“Quiet, girl.”

“No! You can’t just force me to have your child you sick son of a bit-”

He wrapped his hand tightly around your neck, causing you to choke out a breath.

“Watch your mouth, slut. I can do whatever I please. I fucking own you.”

You growled against his glove, trying to bite his hand but couldn’t get past the leather. He took his hand off of your mouth and slapped you right across the face.

“Fuck you!” You rubbed your cheek, scared at how much you enjoyed his manhandling.

He smirked and said, “I can read your thoughts, you know” before bending down and grabbed you roughly, taking you to his bedroom and throwing you on the bed. He unclipped his cape and began taking off layers as you were frozen once more, this time in horror and shock. He was now naked from the waist down, stroking his length to get it fully ready. Then, he did something unexpected. He took off his helmet to reveal the handsome face hidden underneath.

You were dumbfounded. He was so young, so handsome. You knew in that moment that you were slowly but surely becoming completely and utterly fucked for this man.

He smirked. “You’re practically drooling.”

You tore your eyes away, cheeks flushed with embarassment.

“I-I-I didn’t expect that.” You gestered at his face.

He huffs in amusement as he reaches forward and rips the thong off of your hips, about to discard it on the floor when he notices the wet spot on the crotch.

“Did you get wet just from seeing my face? Filthy girl.”

“N-No, I didn’t.” You inwardly cursed yourself for your voice failing you.

“Really? What did you get so wet over, then?”

“I...uh...”

He interrupted, small smile grazed his features. “Just what I thought. Touch yourself.”

Why was this going so well? Why were you actually getting along with this man? And why are you starting to have feelings for him? And, more importantly, was he feelings the same way??  
You decided to play with him a bit. “Where do you want me to touch myself, sir?”

The fire in his eyes ignited even more. “You’re a smart girl and you know exactly where I want you to touch yourself.”

It was your turn to smirk. “Did you just compliment me?”

He looked shocked. “No, I-I-“

You ran your hand down to your folds and began rubbing your clit, letting out a loud moan to inturrupt his pathetic explanation.

He totally just complimented me.  
He immediately stopped talking, eyes laser focused on your hand as his own strokes quickened, eyes completely black with lust.

“Yes, that’s it. Get your filthy cunt all wet. Mmmmm, I can’t wait to fuck your little pussy with my big fat cock. I love fucking the brains out of filthy sluts like you. They always take my cock so well, fuck. Do you want my cock?”

You studdered. “Y-Yes, sir. I want your cock so bad.”

He growled. “I bet you do. All the whores want my cock, want to take all my cum in their cunts. Fuck, I want to take you from behind. Get on all fours and spread your legs.”

You did what he said and felt him line up with your entrance, not giving any warning before pushing himself in, groaning.

“Fuck, you feel so good. Tight little cunt all wrapped around my cock, taking me so well.”

You moaned. “Holy shit you’re so fucking big.”

He immediately set a brutally fast pace, your body rocking back and forth with each thrust.

It shouldn’t feel good, you hate him. You did not like him at all and you did not like what he’s doing to you right now. Just keep telling yourself that...  
“You like my cock fucking you, don’t you?”

“Eh, I’ve had better. And bigger.”

He laughs against you. “Oh really?”

He pulls out until just the head is left and then slams into you. Hard.

You couldn’t help it. “Fuck!”

He picked up the pace again, thrusting deep and hard into you on every stroke. You moaned wildly, unable to control the sounds coming out of your mouth any longer.

“Any of those other pathetic cocks make you feel this good? Make you moan so loud?”

“N-No. They didn’t.” You admitted in defeat. You’ll let him win... this time. It just felt too damn good to push his buttons anymore.

“That’s right. All those men thought that they fucked you good? They were unworthy of this cunt. Unworthy of you. Fuck!” He growled.

You went along with it, but that last part got you thinking... Does he like me?  
You immediately pushed the thought out of your mind, trying not to be hopeful. No, Y/N, you’re just his fucktoy. Something to fuck whenever he wants. He’ll never feel the same way...  
“I’m the only cock you’ll ever want from now on. No one else will ever fuck you this good again. Never! Just me. You belong to me, Y/N. Say it. Say who your cunt belongs to.”

You kept your mouth shut. If he wanted you to beg, he was gonna have to work harder than that.

He knew instantely what you were doing and stopped thrusting, pulling out of you completely. You moaned at the loss, whipping your head around and glaring back at him. He grabbed your upper body and pulled it flush against his chest. He nipped at your shoulder, moving up to your earlobe and whispered,

“If you’re going to act like a brat, then I’ll treat you like one.”

Damn, that was a good move. He totally had you.

You let out an annoyed huff.

“Fine. But if you don’t start fucking me right now, I’ll find someone else.”

“Good girl.”

He thrusted up into you, arm still around your torso as he resumed his pace.

“Say it. Tell me who your cunt belongs to.”

You bit your lip, hating how much you were enjoying this back-and-forth.

Softly, you said, “Yours.”

“Louder.”

“Yours.” You said at a normal voice.

“Louder!”

“FUCK! YOURS, Supreme Leader, it’s YOURS!”

He moaned and picked up his pace. You could tell he was close.

“Shit, I’m so close, Y/N. Fuck! Beg for my cock. Tell this whole fucking ship whose cock is making you feel good.”

“Oh, Supreme Leader, please fuck me with your cock. Let me come on your cock, please! Your cock is making me feel so good, fucking me so good. Fuck! Please, I’m so close.”

He growled loudly. “Holy shit that was the hottest thing I’ve ever heard. You sound good when you beg for my cock like the whore you are. Come around my cock, Y/N. Squeeze me with your filthy cunt.”

His gloved hands snaked down and rubbed your clit. You came with a scream, clenching his length for all you were worth as you rode through your climax.

“Fuck, Supreme Leader! I’m coming!”

He groaned. “Fuck, you’re squeezing me so tight. I’m coming too, fuck Y/N.”

He thrusted deep inside of you a few more times before letting go of your body, falling face first into the mattress and pulling out of you, coming all over your back with strangled cries. He kept stroking until he milked himself completely, falling right beside you on the bed, attempting to catch his breath.

You turned your head over to him.

“I thought the whole point of this was to get me pregnant? Why did you pull out?”

He got up and walked to the refresher, coming out with a damp towel and wiping his release off of your back before answering.

“Circumstances have... changed on my end. I certainly didn’t expect, how did you put it? Ah, yes...” He mimicks your gesture from earlier, directing it at your face, “This.” You both chuckle for a bit before his face returned to it’s normal scowl. “I have come to the realization that I shouldn’t rush into things. I’d like to get to know you better, if that’s alright. But you’re free to leave if you want to. I understand if yo-”

“I’d love to get to know you better, Supreme Leader.”

“Kylo. It’s Kylo, when we’re alone.”

You both smiled at each other, and that’s when you both felt it.

A spark.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after last night, kylo and the reader vow to get to know each other better. they definitely do that, but not in the way they had originally planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: here is part 2 of government hooker! i wasn’t originally going to base the story off of the song, but i kind of like the idea and honestly my planned storyline fits well with the song, so this will be my first song-inspired fic! enjoy and keep an eye out for more works and chapters coming your way!
> 
> PAIRING: escort reader x kylo ren
> 
> WARNINGS: smut. language. the usual.
> 
> AUTHORS WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect from this work): smutty goodness, the dom kylo we all know and love, but the reader is still her sassy self, oral sex, degrading language, a little bit of soft boi kylo, actual sex, kylo coming on the readers face, and then coming inside her too, spanking for punishment, brief mention of some light choking, ummm i think thats it for this one.
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

You woke up and immediately felt the empty spot beside you. You would be lying if you said that your heart didn’t sink a bit at the feeling, but he was the Supreme Leader so you really weren’t surprised. You stretched out before getting up, the cold marble meeting your warm feet as you walked over to the refresher to take a shower. You kept comfy clothing on as you went over to the table, noticing a yummy breakfast spread already set up for you. There was also a note attached.

Y/N,  
I regret having to leave you alone this morning, but I had some urgent business to attend to. I had the service droids bring a comprehensive spread for you since I’m not sure what you like to eat for breakfast. I will return tonight and I hope that you will join me for a sit-down dinner because I still have every intention of getting to know you better. Maybe even getting to know you better in more than just one way...  
See you tonight,  
Kylo  
You chuckled as you read the last line of the letter, enjoying his attempt at teasing you.

He’d gotten to know you pretty well last night...  
Your stomach growled before you could think any further, sitting down and licking your lips at the delicious variety of foods laid out before you and dug in.

\- - -

It was 0600 when Kylo returned to his quarters, finding you in the middle of a peaceful nap. He stood, admiring you for a moment before changing and crawling into bed next to you. You felt the dip of his large body and his arms coming to wrap around you. He placed small kisses and bites on your shoulders as you turned around in his arms to meet his gaze. You could tell that he was stressed and frustrated. Dare you even ask how his day was?

“It was terrible.” He said, offering a small smile.

You hugged him tighter, pulling him as close as humanly possible before kissing his jaw and asking,

“What do you need from me? Let me help you, Kylo.”

“I need some...relief.” He smirked as he ground his pelvis against your body, kissing and nipping at your ear before leaning in and whispering,

“Do you think you can help me with that, little one? Think you could be a good whore and let me pound you into this bed?”

You shuddered and let out a gasp as he bit down on your earlobe before kissing down your neck.

“Take me, Kylo. Use my body. I’ll be such a good girl for you.”

He gave you a wicked smile before sitting up and leaning back against the headboard.

“Get up and strip. Leave your underwear on.” He said in a deep, commanding voice.

You got up off the bed and tore your clothes off, leaving you standing in front of him wearing only your underwear. His lust-darkened, hungry eyes raked up and down your figure as his hand reached down to palm his boxers.

“Your turn, Supreme Leader.” You gestured at his still fully-clothed body.

Yeah, you would be a good and obedient girl for him...but that doesn’t mean you can’t take the reins sometimes.

He pulled off his shirt and lifted his hips to pull down his pants, exposing his hard on through the fabric of his boxers.

“Come here and sit on your master’s lap.”

You smirked and confidently strode over and straddled him, making sure to grind your heat against his clothed length as many times as possible while still making it seem like you were just shifting positions. You loved teasing him.

“You’re already hard, sir.” You stated, a quick smirk lifting on the side of your lips.

“Can’t help it when there’s a pretty little slut stripping in front of me, offering her body on a silver platter.”

“Then take me, master.”

He growled, pupils blowing wide as he brought your head down for a quick deep kiss before grabbing your hips and pulling them back and forth on his lap, letting you take over as his fingers trailed down to tease the hem of your underwear.

You bit your lip, moaning quietly at the delicious friction of the fabric against your clit as you began grinding harder on his lap, causing him to groan. He could feel the hot wetness through your underwear. He grabbed your hips, ceasing your motions and grabbed your underwear, tearing them in two and throwing them to the side.

His hands met your wet heat, stroking and teasing your opening before pushing two fingers in. You gasped at the sudden intrusion, your walls were still a little sensitive from last night. The sensitivity quickly faded into pleasure as he began thrusting his fingers up into you, making “come here” motions and scissoring with his fingers. You started grinding against his palm as you felt an orgasm approaching.

He chuckled. “Are you gonna come from just my fingers, slut? Such a desperate little girl, aren’t you? Imagine what my big fat cock will do to this pussy...”

He kept stroking harder and harder, making you moan out. “Kylo, I’m so fucking close, please let me come.”

He looked you dead in the eyes. “No.”

You might as well have had steam coming out of your ears with the way you looked at him. You kept fucking yourself on his fingers, not about to give up your orgasm.

“Yes.”

He tried to pull them out but you wouldn’t let him as your orgasm washed over you, screaming out at the blissful feeling.

He abruptly pulled his fingers out, slick and shiny with your juices as you moaned, looking at him with glossy post-orgasm eyes.

Man, was he mad at that little stunt you just pulled. You expected him to bend you over and rip you in half with his cock, but he stayed surprisingly calm. You didn’t know what to think.

“I told you not to cum on my fingers.” He smacked your ass hard with one hand as the other came up to grip your throat. “Looks like I’ll have to smack your ass raw as punishment for disobedience.”

He smacked again, hard, causing your hips to rock forward, seeking friction as his grip on your throat tightened.

“Don’t”

smack  
“Disobey”

smack  
“Me”

smack  
“Again”

smack  
“Whore”

smack  
By now, your ass was bright red and tender from his repeated assaults. How you were going to sit down for the next week, you didn’t know. He brought his hand down from your throat, beginning to rub and soothe the red handprints that he had left behind on your skin before bringing his hands back up to your hips, pushing you up off his lap.

He pulled his boxers off. “Stroke.”

You leaned over while looking up and making eye contact with him, you slowly spit on the tip, letting it drip down to meet your hand at the base. You collected it in your hand and began stroking his length, causing his eyes to roll back and his head clunked against the headboard.

“Fuck, Y/N.”

You tightened your grip around the shaft, pumping harder, earning small grunting and groaning noises from Kylo. After pumping him at a vigorous pace for a few minutes, edging him, you took your hand off and replaced it with your mouth. You started slow with small kitten licks on his tip before pushing your throat all the way onto him, causing a loud moan to come from him.

“Stars! Y/N, keep going. Keep taking my big cock down your throat. Such a good girl, Y/N, fuck.”

His hips started bucking up against your mouth as one hand curled around and wrapped around the back of your head, pushing you further and further down until you had his entire length in your mouth. You gagged a little, just from the sheer size, but you adjusted and nodded against his length, indicating that it was ok for him to move. He immediately picked up the brutal pace that your hand had started, fucking up into you while pushing your head down, moaning and grunting loudly as you felt his orgasm approaching.

“Yes, Y/N, take my cock in your mouth. Letting me fuck your hot little mouth, such a naughty girl. Fuck, I’m close. I’m gonna cum all over your face and then flip you over and pound you until you can’t see straight. Fuck!”

He bucked up even more desperately for a few strokes before pulling you off of his length and jerking off in front of your face. Soon, warm white liquid splashed all over your face as he growled your name. He milked himself for all he was worth before you reached the tip of your tongue out to tease and clean his slit.

He roughly grabbed you, pulling you up and throwing you onto the bed next to him.

“Get on all fours and spread your legs nice and wide for me. Gonna fuck my cum into you this time, gonna put it deep in your pussy. And you’re gonna take all my seed in your tight little cunt, aren’t you?”

He comes up behind you, rubbing his cock up and down your folds before putting it right up against your entrance.

He reaches forward to grab your neck and tilt you body up until your back rested on his chest.

He whispered, “Answer me, slut.”

You whimpered, “Y-Yes, sir. Give me your cum, I want it in my pussy.”

“Good girl.”

He threw your body back down onto the bed before pushing all the way in, stretching you out as you let out simultaneous moans. He picked up a medium speed while you reached down to rub your clit, knowing that he was close after his orgasm. Once he caught wind of what you were doing, he began to fuck you hard, drilling into you and gritting out obscenities.

“S-Shit, I was trying to hold out for you but how can I when I got a tight little pussy squeezing me so fucking tight? Fuck, Y/N, come for me one more time. I know you can do it. Come for your master.”

He curled his body on top of you as he continued his brutal pace, sucking and biting marks into your shoulders. He batted away the hand playing with your clit, replacing it with his own as you felt your walls begin to tighten around his girth.

“Fuck, master, I’m so close. Come inside me, please, I need your cum in me.”

He growled, fucking you hard until he grunted, bucking his hips up into yours as his seed painted your insides. He pinched your clit as he came which made you fall over the edge as well, squeezing him even more and prolonging his orgasm. He finally pulled out and dropped besides you while you fell forward in pure exhaust.

You both lay there for a moment before you got up to get a towel from the refresher. You wiped away the remains of Kylo on your face and back before returning to the bedroom, seeing Kylo slowly redressing.

You chuckled, “You know, when you said ‘I want to get to know you better’, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

He chuckled with you. “Are you complaining?”

“No, not at all.” You came over to wrap your arms around his torso, fingers gliding over his abdomen. “I’m really glad that it happened this way.”

He brought his hands to lay over yours. “Me too. Are you hungry? I’ll send for the droids to bring dinner and then we can actually get to know each other in a non-sex way.”

You nodded against his back. “Yeah, I’d like that a lot. But, I have to know: are we saying that we’re done getting to know each other in a sex way for the rest of tonight? Just trying to plan whether or not I’ll be needing to put new underwear on since you kinda ripped mine in half...” You let out a hardy laugh.

He laughed as well. “Keep them off. There will be plenty more where that came from.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! as always, thanks for all the love and support of my writing! watch out for new chapters, parts, and oneshots coming your way soon!
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you reflect on your night of getting-to-know-you dinner (and dessert, both literal and in the sexy kinda way). but then you hear blaster shots...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: here’s part 3 of Government Hooker! enjoy!
> 
> PAIRING: reader x kylo ren
> 
> WARNINGS: smut. language. trauma and medical stuff. possibly triggering material towards the end, so read with caution.
> 
> AUTHORS WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect from this work): damn this was delicious to write, but also kinda sad n angsty, uhhh delicious smut, soft boi kylo, medical trauma at the end, major cliffhanger, sorry not sorry, hehe, umm i think thats it for this one.
> 
> p.s. the "~~~" marks the beginning and end of the flashback
> 
> enjoy, my thirsty friends ;)

You woke up the next morning, still giddy about last night’s get-to-know-you dinner with Kylo.  
~~~

Your stomach growled at the aroma of the generous spread laid out before you. He somehow knew exactly what you liked to eat, the table full of roasted Porg, deep fried Nuna legs, assorted space fruit, different types of bread, and Corobb salad. You and Kylo began talking while enjoying the first course. You asked him things like:  
What motivates you to work hard?  
The cause of the First Order, taking down the Rebellion, the Force, and you.

Who is your hero?  
My grandfather. He was a powerful man with a great cause and I want to finish what he started.

What is your biggest complaint about being Supreme Leader?  
I enjoy my role for the most part, but I don’t enjoy dealing with incompetent people.

Where do you see yourself in five years?  
I’d like to rule the entire galaxy and have obliterated the Resistance once and for all. I’d like to have you beside me as Empress and have a gaggle of heirs, possibly with more on the way.

You chuckled. “A gaggle of children and more on the way? You drive a hard bargain, Ren.”  
His face broke out into a small smile.  
After taking a sip of wine, he began asking you some questions.  
Where did you grow up?

The Jakku desert. We were very poor so we had to resort to junk trading, and Unkar Plutt is the main man.  
What were your parents like?

Oh, they were lovely. So in love with each other. Their families weren’t exactly friends, in fact they were wealthy business rivals, so their relationship was frowned upon, to put it lightly. They met by chance, fell in love, and gave up all their wealth to be with each other. I hope to be as in love with my future partner as they were with each other.  
How did you end up as an escort?

A small battle broke out between a few of the scavengers and my parents ended up sacrificing their lives for me. After they died, I had no other choice but to become an escort. I didn’t want to spend the rest of my life on Jakku working for Plutt and at least being an escort allowed me to leave and travel the galaxy. Plus, it made good money for the most part so I was able to live comfortably for the first time in my life.  
You kept talking and talking until both of you were stuffed from the main course, but the minute you saw the mouth watering desserts being rolled out, your stomach suddenly felt empty.  
The droids lay out platters of Corellian Ryshcate, Maize roll, Rings of Hudalla, and Ahrisa. You grabbed one of each and moaned when it touched your taste buds. You found it odd that you were suddenly so hungry, you never ate this much. You didn’t waste much time thinking about it since there was a table full of desserts waiting in front of you.  
Kylo looked across the table at you with an amused look. He couldn’t help it, you looked cute like this.

You soon finished, leaning back in your chair, putting a hand your stomach and groaning audibly.  
“I don’t think I can eat anything else for the rest of my life, I’m so full.”  
He laughed. “You did quite a number on the Rings of Hudalla.”

You stuck your tongue out at him playfully as he chuckled at your childish response. He got up from his chair and came over to you, scooping you up in his arms and carrying you bridal style to the sofa. He placed your lower half against the cushions before sitting down himself , taking your head with him to rest on his lap. He began running his fingers gently through your hair as you snuggled your head into his lap. You spoke quietly,  
“You’re going to be a great dad, Kylo.”  
His body tenses for a moment before relaxing again. “I hope that I’m better than my own father was.”

You turned around and lifted a hand to cup his cheek. You smiled up at him.  
“You will be, I’m sure of it.”  
He wraps his arms around your body to lift you up as his lips meet yours in a searing kiss. You straddle his lap as you wrap your arms around him, hands teasing the hairs on the back o this neck. The kiss intensifies and you begin grinding lightly on his lap, feeling his length harden under you. He moved his lips down to kiss your neck before biting down on the curve where your neck meets your shoulder, causing you to moan and yank his hair, which caused him to moan. He used his tongue to soothe the bite before mumbling something into your skin.  
“What did you say? I didn’t hear you.”  
He removed his lips from your skin and looked up at you. “I said, ‘I hope our children will be as breathtakingly beautiful as their mother.’”

You blushed madly. “You’re giving me too much credit, handsome.” You winked.  
He gave you a small smile. “You’re so beautiful, Y/N. I...I...”

You grabbed his face and brought it level with yours. “I love you too, Kylo. Wait, that’s what you were trying to say just then, right? Otherwise, this just got really awkward.”  
He laughed. “You took the words right out of my mouth. I love you so much, Y/N.”

You kissed him passionately, not able to wipe the smile from your lips. You broke the kiss and moved over to his ear, kissing underneath it before whispering.  
“Put your babies in me.”  
You bit his earlobe as you felt him shudder, cock throbbing through the fabric of his pants as he groaned.  
“I’m gonna fuck your pussy so good until you’re full of my cum.”

He grabs your shirt and rips it off along with your bra as you take his shirt off. He pats your thighs, signaling you to get up.  
“Take your pants and panties off for me. Need to be inside you right now.”

You do as you’re told as he pulls his pants and boxers down to his ankles, not even bothering to take them off fully. You climb back on top of him and grind your bare heat against his length, causing mutual moans to erupt from both of you.  
“Oh Kylo, please fuck your babies in me, I need it so bad.” You pleaded.  
He growled. “Such a naughty whore, begging for my cum in her pussy. Fucking ride me Y/N.”

He grabbed the base of his length as you lifted yourself and lined it up before sinking down onto his length. He groaned deeply in his chest and you moaned at the feeling of being stretched. You let yourself adjust to his size for a moment before beginning to bounce, unable to stop the moans from coming out of your mouth.

“Fuck baby your cock feels so good in me.”  
“Shit you look like such a dirty little slut, and all for me. Love seeing your tits bounce as you ride my big cock.”

He grabbed your ass in his hands and starts thrusting his hips up to meet your movements as his mouth attached to your nipple. He bit down lightly on the sensitive nub and then licked at it with his tongue. You felt yourself getting close to your completion.  
“Kylo, I’m close.”  
He grunts. “Me too baby. Is your pussy ready to take my cum? Ready to give me an heir?”

“Y-Yes, I’m so ready for you.”  
“Fuck! I haven’t been able to stop thinking about your belly all nice and round. Had to fucking touch myself because I got hard just thinking about it.”

“Yeah, you like thinking of me all big with a baby in my belly? Fuck, Kylo, please put one in me. Fill me up!”  
He lets out a strangled cry. “Fuck, I’m so close. Gonna fill you up so good and full with my seed. You’re gonna fucking taste it in your mouth I’m gonna fuck it so hard into you. Nghh...fuck! I’m gonna come!”

“I’m coming too. My cunt is so wet and ready for you to fill it with your cum. Oh, fuck! Kylo please fill me, I need it so bad.”  
He growled and grunted as his thrusts became erratic. You soon felt your insides being painted with his release and that put you over the edge. You squeezed him as tight as you could while riding out your orgasm as he rutted his hips into you, filling you up all the way.  
He was still hard inside of you and he flipped you over to your hands and knees. He took your hips in his large hands and began thrusting into you once more.  
“Come on, one more for me baby. Come one more time for me, I know you can do it.”

You tried to pull away from him, sensitivity from your last orgasm powerful. “Please...Kylo, I don’t think I can.”  
He stopped thrusting and leaned down to whisper in your ear.  
“Yes”

thrust  
“You”

thrust  
“Can”

thrust  
“Oh fuck! Fuck!” You wailed, suddenly needing his cock in you more than you needed air.

“There we go. That’s my girl, taking my cock so good. Fuck, you’re always so good to me.”

At this point your brain was mush, only able to focus on the sounds of your skin slapping together and your building orgasm. His thrusts got faster as he groaned.  
“Yes! I’m getting close again, angel. Are you ready to take more of my come? Ready to have more babies fucked into you?”

Tears were running down your cheeks at the overwhelming pleasure. “I’m so ready! Please, I need it.”  
Grunting with every thrust now, he leaned over your body to bite at your shoulder as he fell over the edge once more.  
“Fuck, fuck! Make me a dad, Y/N, please! I love you so much!”

You cried out as your orgasm hit. “Yes daddy! I’m ready to give you a baby! Fuck a baby into me, I need it, please!”  
He rutted his hips into you as you both rode out your orgasms.  
He lifted himself off of you and you collapsed onto the couch. Two orgasms really took it out of you and all you wanted to do in this moment is go to bed. You feel a strong set of arms flipping you over and carrying you to the bedroom. He placed you down gently and kneeled next to the bed, placing kisses all over your face and belly.  
“You think that did it?” He looked up at you hopefully.  
“Gods, please yes. That was fucking amazing. I love you so much, Kylo.”  
You both wore wide grins as he came back up to kiss you once more before climbing into bed with you.  
~~~  
BOOM!

CRASH!

You were jolted fully awake at the loud sounds coming from outside your door. The unmistakable sound of blasters rapidly firing rang through your ears as you got up and creeped towards the door, trying to get a peek at what was happening.

You lost your balance and fell onto the wall, accidentally opening the doors to reveal Resistance fighters surrounded by the corpses of several Stormtroopers. You gaped in horror, limbs frozen as they instinctively shot at you, blast piercing your shoulder as you fell to the floor. You screamed in agony, calling out for someone. For anyone.

As luck would have it, the Knights Of Ren had just closed in on the Resistance fighters, slaughtering them and then seeing your body on the floor, immediately picking you up and running you to the medbay.

“We’ve got Y/N here! She’s been shot with a blaster!”

The doctors and nurses set you down on a gurney before wheeling you into the emergency room. You were falling in and out of consciousness as the nurses tried to keep you awake.

“Y/N, stay with us darling.”

You looked up at her. She was a young and beautiful girl, no older than 18.

Her’s was the last face you remember seeing before you slipped into the unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very dramatic end to this part of government hooker! i would apologize for leaving y’all on such a cliffhanger but tbh i’m really not that sorry haha. its just too much fun to write them!! anyways, thank you for all the love shown towards my writing. i love opening tumblr and seeing all the new followers, likes, and replies to my stories!! it makes me so happy, i love and appreciate you all! <3
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it has been 2 weeks since you were shot and you went in for your checkup at the medbay. the doctor surprises you with some news…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: and here it is, the last part of government hooker! i’ve enjoyed writing this and i’m happy that my readers enjoyed it as well! i hope that i wrap up this story in a satisfying way for everyone. i love and appreciate all my readers! enjoy!
> 
> PAIRING: escort reader x kylo ren
> 
> WARNINGS: pregnancy. fluff at the beginning. smut in the middle. a little more fluff at the end. some language.
> 
> AUTHORS WARNINGS (basically me telling you what to expect from this work): pregnancy, soft boi kylo, fluffy shit, smutty goodness, but like soft smut not super rough, tender lovin’ (kinda), happy and fluffy ending, umm i think thats it for this one…

Government Hooker IV  
~~  
It’s been two weeks since you were shot by Resistance fighters. You were taken into surgery immediately and it was touch-and-go for a while, but you were expected to make a full recovery. You were in the hospital for five days because you got sick after the surgery. You were light-headed, nauseous and you threw up almost everything you ate. But, within a few days, you were feeling well enough to return to Kylo’s quarters and be monitored there.

During those five days, Kylo never left your side. He almost killed the nurses when they said he couldn’t visit you until the day after your surgery, but somehow they managed to keep him at-bay. He came early the next morning and has only left for urgent matters and the occasional meeting. He even stayed overnight, which you advised against but he wasn’t having a word of it.

You were a very stubborn person and hated all the fuss over you at the hospital, so coming back to Kylo’s quarters was a refreshing change of pace. Although he insisted on helping you, you waved him off and did most things yourself because you were so sick of not being able to do anything. You still felt sick on occasion, getting sudden spells of lightheaded ness and throwing up after eating, but you assumed that it was because of the pain. You refused pain medication so the pain was pretty severe and your body was probably just reacting to it. After a few days back, you were almost fully mobile again. Your arm was in a sling as your wound was healing but other than that you could do everything yourself.

Today you had to go in for your two week checkup. You tried to get out of it but Kylo insisted that you go and make sure that nothing was wrong. He also insisted on coming with you even though you told him it wasn’t necessary. But he’s just as stubborn as you and refused to take no for an answer, so you let him come along. You sat in the exam room as they took vitals and got a sample of your urine. Kylo had to wait out in the sitting area so he didn’t hear the doctor go into your room with the surprising news.

“Good morning, Y/N. I looked at your urine sample results and…well…”

Your stomach jumped. Was something wrong?

He smiled. “It appears as though you are pregnant.”

Your eyes went wide before breaking out into a big smile. “Are you sure?”

The doctor nodded. “We ran the test twice just to be sure since we’ve gotten false positives before. But both times came up positive, so congratulations!”

You were elated. “Does Kylo know yet?”

“No. I’ll bring him in here so that you can share the news. I’ll come back to check the wound after I give you two some time to talk but all your vitals look good, so I’m not too worried.”

You couldn’t wipe the large grin off your face as you said, “Thank you, Doctor.”

He smiled and closed the door behind him. You waited for what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes before Kylo walked in to the room, a concerned look on his face.

“The doctor told me that you needed to see me to tell me about something?” He rushed to your side. “Are you okay? Is everything alright with your wound?”

You grinned. “Yes, everything’s fine. They, uh, found something else though…”

“W-What did they find?” He was genuinely concerned and you almost started laughing. He had no idea what was coming.

“I’m pregnant, Kylo.”

He was frozen in shock. He stayed like that for a moment before finally processing the news you’d given him and smiled widely.

“You’re serious? You’re actually pregnant with our baby?”

“Well, we’ll have to get a paternity test to make sure since I’ve been hooking up with so many guys…” You laughed, hitting his arm to make sure he knew you were joking.

“That wasn’t funny, Y/N.” He tried to look stern but just broke out in laughter. “I can’t believe that you’re pregnant. It’s really happening.” He touches your stomach. “Our baby is growing in there.” He was in awe and you’d never seen him so genuinely happy before.

“I guess you really did put a baby in my belly, huh?” You chuckled.

He smirked. “I don’t lie, Y/N. I told you that I’d fuck a baby into you.”

He leaned in to give you a kiss and before you knew it you were making out and he was crawling on top of you in the hospital bed. He pulled back and took your face in his hands.

“You’re perfect, Y/N. So beautiful, never forget that. No matter what you look like, I’ll always think that you’re beautiful.”

You blushed. “Even when I’m all big and round?”

He kissed you. “Especially then.”

He dismounted you and slid into your side, bringing you into an embrace and putting one hand on your stomach. You lay there until the doctor came in. He looked at your wound and gave you the thumbs up, saying that you should be out of the sling in one week. You thanked him and started to get up when Kylo scooped you off the bed and carried you bridal-style all the way back to his quarters, tossing you onto his bed. You noticed his raging hard-on through his pants and chuckled softly.

“What’s got you all worked up?”

He smirked.

“Just thinking about you all nice and round with our baby. Makes me so hard whenever I think about it but now that you’re really pregnant… I can’t help it. You’re sexier than ever, Y/N.”

He strips before crawling up the bed and sitting against the headboard beside you. He begins stroking his length as you watch, biting your lips and feeling your arousal begin to pool in your underwear. You couldn’t help but begin to grind a little against the fabric, letting out soft sighs. He groaned quietly as he realized what you were doing.

“Oh shit baby. You’re wet already, aren’t you?”

You nodded sheepishly. He smirked.

“Take off your shit and then come sit on my lap. Wanna make you feel good.”

You stripped and threw your clothes to the side, gasping as the crotch of your panties came unstuck from your wet heat and feeling the rush of cold air hit the warm wetness. He stroked harder as you crawled up to sit on his lap. He grabbed your hips to pull you closer to him, center just overtop of his hard length. He dipped a finger down and collected some of your arousal on his finger before bringing it up to his lips and sucking it off of his fingers. He moaned.

“Mmmm you taste so good angel.” He started kissing and nipping at your neck. “Are you gonna fuck yourself my cock like a little slut? Oh, I’m gonna fill your cunt up so good and full with my seed.”

You gasped as he lined his tip up with your entrance. “Please, Kylo.”

He pulled your hips down to sink down on his length and you groaned. “Oh yes!”

You pulled up and slammed back down, moans coming from both of you as you began riding him. He loved when you used his cock for pleasure.

He grunted. “Yeah, fuck my cock with your tight cunt. Fucking use my cock baby, just like that. Yes, angel, that’s it.”

He latched his mouth onto one nipple and bit down, causing you to yelp as you sped up your rhythm. He did the same to the other nipple before pulling away and grabbing your waist with his large hands, squeezing and beginning to thrust up into you. You both moaned at the new deep sensation.

“Oh Kylo, I’m close already. You feel so good in me, I’m gonna cum soon.”

He growled. “Fuck, me too. Cum for me, momma. Let me fill you up with my cum.”

His new nickname caused you to let out a strangled cry and you were pushed over the edge. You squeezed him so tight that he too was pushed over the edge, finishing inside of you and fucking his release back into you before helping you off of his lap. He lays down and brings you to his chest, kissing you all over your face before reaching your lips and bringing them in for a deep kiss.

“You like me calling you ‘momma’ don’t you?” He chuckled.

You blushed and bit your lip. “Maybe a little…” You laughed and he joined in.

You both looked at each other deep in the eyes, taking in one another’s faces.

“I’m so happy right now. I feel like the luckiest man alive, Y/N.”

“It doesn’t even feel real right now. I’m still a little in shock but I’m excited that I can give you a child. An heir.”

He smiles before looking kind of nervous. You got concerned for a moment.

“Well, I was kind of hoping that it would be our heir…”

It took a moment for you to realize what he was getting at.

You were shocked and excited. “Kylo Ren, are you asking me to marry you?”

“Failing miserably, but yes. Will you be my empress, Y/N? Please?”

You grab his face and kiss him roughly. “Of course I’ll be your empress. I love you.”

His entire face is smiling at this point. “I love you too, Y/N. So much.”

He rests a hand on your stomach and you place yours on top of it.

“Our heir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that’s it for Government Hooker! i’m a sucker for happy endings lol. i hope you enjoyed the series and i hope that my ending was satisfying! as always, thank you times a million for your support and love of my writing. be on the lookout for more chapters and parts of my other works coming soon!
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! lol it kinda turned a lil fluffy at the end but whatever. fluffy kylo is cute. i have no regrets. sending my love to you all <3
> 
> xoxo, sydneyssmut


End file.
